


Eros? Pass.

by TehLastUnicron



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Denied!!, Gen, Humor, I might make people mad with this lol, Oops, failed flirting, implied otayuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehLastUnicron/pseuds/TehLastUnicron
Summary: Everyone kept telling Yuuri that he was irresistible. So why was it so damn hard to get the attention of one Kazakh skater?





	Eros? Pass.

Yuuri Katsuki really needed to get his Eros back somehow.

He and Victor were currently “on a break” (or so he heard that Victor told people with a tense smile when they asked why he and Yuuri weren’t joined at the hip as per usual) after a series of little frictions here and there built and culminated in a huge blowout fight in a hotel room somewhere in France (where? Who knew and who cared, it had scared Yuuri shitless when it happened, a devastated looking Victor grabbing his suitcase and leaving the room with a raspy “I need some space for a little while, Yuuri, I’ll call you.” That had been three weeks ago and still no word from him.)

Yuuri sighed heavily as he sat down in a seat in the hotel’s lobby. This wasn’t his first choice of hotel but he had caught a glimpse of silver hair in a group of people making their way up the front steps of the last one and didn’t want to risk running into Victor right now, especially since Victor hadn’t called him back. In his haste to get out of there he’d stupidly just... grabbed his luggage and schlepped it several blocks in the early summer heat to an equally nice hotel, and here he was, red faced and out of breath, slumped in an overstuffed chair and waiting for the crowd at the check-in desk to thin a little.

As he sat, he contemplated his next move. He needed to do something... lately it seemed like so much of his identity had been wrapped up in his relationship with Victor that to be honest he didn’t quite know who he was. He needed to get his groove back somehow... maybe... he’d always had people telling him how magnetic he was, how everyone that met him was just inexplicably drawn to him. Maybe he could try his luck with someone else, while he was on this “break”?

He just happened to glance up at that time and the perfect opportunity presented itself... or himself. Otabek Altin, the “dark horse of Kazakhstan”, sat a few chairs away, rolling suitcase at his side and earbuds planted firmly in his ears.

Yuuri studied him for a few minutes. He was certainly intriguing in the air of mystery that seemed to hang around him. The young man mostly kept to himself and rarely let any information about his life slip out into the public eye... and he was really attractive. Hmm... maybe he could be a bit of fun and some company while Victor continued to cold shoulder Yuuri? Couldn’t hurt to at least try....

Yuuri stood up, raked his fingers through his hair one more time, squared his shoulders and sashayed over to the Kazakh. Turn that Eros on, Katsuki... you’re irresistible, remember? Everyone says so: Phichit, Mom and Dad, Mari....

At first sight this didn’t seem so promising. Otabek glanced up at him impassively and raised an eyebrow as he approached. Yuuri gave him a small wave and one of his signature bashful smiles that he’d been told melted even the coldest of hearts... and received a very small, formal nod in return as Otabek’s eyes flicked from him back to the screen of his phone.

Only momentarily baffled, Yuuri tried again. He stood in front of the younger man, waiting for him to look up and acknowledge him again... this tactic became a little awkward as Otabek didn’t look up for several minutes, just continued tapping away at his phone screen. Yuuri was about to reach out and tap the man’s shoulder when he looked up, jumped and nearly dropped his phone. Yuuri laughed a little and grinned at him again. “Hi, Otabek.”

“What’s up, Katsuki,” Otabek replied in a polite, neutral tone as he pulled one earbud from his ear. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, it’s okay, I guess,” Yuuri replied, tilting his head and regarding Otabek through his eyelashes, a gesture the younger didn’t seem to notice as he kept checking his phone. “I’m just here by myself... I’ve been pretty lonely lately.”

“Mm, I’m sorry to hear that,” Otabek replied. “I take it Chulanont has been really busy with his ice show and you haven’t been able to catch up with him much.”

Okay... this was proving to be harder than Yuuri thought. “Well, yes, and...” he paused and licked his lips. “Victor and I are... well, we’re on a break right now.”

Otabek looked up again at him, face expressionless and replied, “So I’ve heard,” before going back to looking intently at his phone.

Feeling mildly frustrated, Yuuri decided to try something else. He sat down next to Otabek and waited for him to look up....  
“Did you need something?” Otabek asked after a few minutes, sighing a little as he removed his earbud from his ear again. Yuuri leaned in a little, letting his knee bump against the Kazakh’s and smiling.

“I just wondered what you were listening to,” he ventured. “You’re a DJ so I’m sure you have amazing taste in music.” Otabek’s hand holding the earbud moved ever so slightly... was this progress? Finally! The hero of Kazakhstan was quite a tough nut to crack. Yuuri leaned in some more, knee brushing Otabek’s again, and waited for the other earbud to be placed in his ear-

Otabek scooted away a little, the faintest hint of a mildly disturbed expression on his face, and unplugged the earbuds completely. The sound of some orchestra poured from the phone’s speaker for a moment before Otabek plugged the earbuds back in and prepared to place both of them in his ears.

“Oh! What is that?” Yuuri tried again, feeling a slight hopelessness. Why wasn’t this working? He was magnetic! He was irresistible! Otabek should be responding....

...But he wasn’t. In fact, he almost seemed a bit annoyed or something. “Bach. Brandenburg concerto number three.”  


“Oh, you like classical music?” Yuuri tilted his head and looked through his eyelashes again. Maybe he hadn’t noticed before? At the same time, he brushed his foot against the younger man’s ankle. “That was... unexpected.”

“Good music is good music,” Otabek replied, moving his leg out of reach and turning his eyes back to his phone screen. “I like the majesty and grandeur of baroque music.”

Yuuri hummed a little and decided to just... be direct. Maybe Otabek was one of those oblivious types that needed more than a subtle nudge. “Um, hey...” he began and Otabek sighed a little, pulling the earbud back out of his ear one more time. “Listen... do you maybe want to go get some drinks or something later? I’d like to get to know you better-“

“Thanks, but I’ll pass,” Otabek replied immediately and matter of factly. “Thanks for the offer, though.”

Yuuri was stunned. He’d just been utterly and thoroughly...blanked. Denied. Rejected- but everyone said he was irresistible! What happened? “Maybe another time then?”

Otabek shook his head... then he looked up sharply and practically leapt from his chair, impassive face suddenly alight. He grabbed the handle of his suitcase and turned to Yuuri for a minute. “FYI, Katsuki, I like my Yuris blonder and with a lot more fire. Just so you know.” With that, he hustled off, toward a flash of bright blond hair and tiger stripes, and away from the “magnetic, irresistible, Eros personified” who could only sit gaping as he watched the Kazakh scoop Yuri Plisetsky up in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Im done being a coward LOL  
> “Bitter Yurio-Stan” I kinda like it lmao  
> Some people just proved my point but whatever  
> If people can write Victor as an abusive controlling asshole, JJ as a selfish narcissist and Yuri Plisetsky as an unfeeling douchebag that hates everyone, why is it so bad to occasionally write Yuuri as not being perfect at everything??? I smell hypocrisy :D  
> Also?? I don’t understand how someone turning Yuuri down is being a “Yurio-stan”? I really don’t. That’s like saying that, say, someone is a “Victor-stan” because they wrote a fic where Yuuri turned down Minami. The logic is a little convoluted. 
> 
> Thank you all for your comments tho, I’m going to unmoderate as well because I now feel that I need to stand by the sentiments that it’s okay to make characters flawed. Please note though that if you get too shitty with your words, your comment might go bye-bye! Have a great day <3


End file.
